The Cry
by Silverfastzebra103
Summary: 9Volt's feeling depressed, and 18Volt's not around with him anymore. Suddenly, 9Volt sees a girl that babysitted him and cared for him since he was just a little kid. Chapters 3 & 4 uploaded!
1. Bullied

The Cry

By: Silverfastzebra103

Disclaimer: Mona, 9-Volt, Wario or any other thing or character do not belong to me! Nintendo owns it! But I own the characters I make up!

**Chapter 1: Bullied**

9-Volt and 18-Volt were eating during lunchtime. 9-Volt looked so sad today.

"Word?" asked 18-Volt.

"I got detention," said 9-Volt, "just for playing with my Nintendo DS!"

"Word!"

"I know, that's really mean. That evil teacher, she hates me! She hates games!"

"Word."

"I want to run away from school. I want to run away from my house. My mom and dad are so cruel to me!"

"Word!"

"No, my parents are so mean to me!"

"Word! Word!"

"They do not love me! They abandon me! They expect me to carry a 5000-lb weight! They hate my head!"

Suddenly, a 6th grader student went to 9-Volt.

"Hello, 9-Volt," said the student whose name was Negativo. He was 9-Volt's worst bully and was always after his games.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed 9-Volt. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Students went closer to Negativo, 9-Volt and 18-Volt.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" they continuously chanted.

"HEEEEEEEELP! 18-VOLT!" screamed 9-Volt, but that didn't work, as 18-Volt felt scared, and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Now, 9-Volt," said Negativo, "hand me your games. ALL of them you currently have."

9-Volt surrendered all the retro games to Negativo with a scared look on his face. Then 9-Volt was let go, and he ran away.

"COME BACK HERE!" screamed the student.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" 9-Volt screamed. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

9-Volt kept running in the halls. Unfortunately for him he was too slow, and he couldn't use his skateboard inside. Suddenly, he got caught by Negativo. 9-Volt wept in pain as Negativo pinched him hard.

"Now, 9-Volt, you will-"

"What's going on?" said a loud female voice.

The same female teacher that gave 9-Volt a detention came to the bully and 9-Volt.

"Oh, Negativo, I don't blame you for trying to beat up 9-Volt. 9-Volt needs to learn a _lesson_. 9-VOLT, YOU WILL HAVE A DETENTION EVERY DAY, EVEN SATURDAYS AND SUNDAYS, FOR THE REST OF THE SCHOOL YEAR!"

It was after school and the sky was dusk. 9-Volt was sitting on the steps by the school, crying. His best friend 18-Volt was gone. He was all lonely and he felt like everyone turned against him. Suddenly he head a voice.

"9-Volt? Why are you crying?"

9-Volt turned around to see a familiar girl.


	2. What's Wrong, 9Volt?

**Chapter 2: What's Wrong, 9-Volt?**

A voice had called 9-Volt, asking him why he was crying. When 9-Volt turned and looked he saw none other than Mona.

"M-Mona?" said 9-Volt weakly, but then continued crying.

"Can I sit with you?" asked Mona with a concerned look on her face.

"O-OK."

Mona sat next to 9-Volt and patted his back. 9-Volt still continued crying, however.

"Tell me, 9-Volt," said Mona, "what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I DON'T WANNA TELL YOU!" yelled 9-Volt.

"Calm down, it's okay! I'm here for you!"

"NO! IF I EVER TELL YOU, YOU'D SPREAD IT AROUND!"

"9-Volt! It's me, Mona. Remember, I used to take care of you..."

This was true; in fact, when Mona was just 11 years old and 9-Volt was just 3 Mona thought of taking care of 9-Volt while his parents were at work. For 8 years Mona babysat 9-Volt, and even helped him with his homework. She was fired from taking care of 9-Volt when she was stuck with Wario, and 9-Volt felt very lonely.

9-Volt looked at Mona's eyes with fear.

"It's okay, 9-Volt," said Mona. "I'm here for you. Would you like to stay at my house so we'll be safe?"

"Okay..." said 9-Volt.

As the sun started to set Mona carried 9-Volt while walking across a park.

"Well, today," said 9-Volt, "I had a detention from Ms. Sturky. She confiscated my Nintendo DS and destroyed it so I would stop. Then at lunch Negativo was trying to kill me. He took away all my games and Ms. Sturky gave me a year-long detention! WHY ME? WHY ME?"

"Aww..." said Mona.

She placed 9-Volt on the grass and then sat down. Both of them watched the sunset and the beautiful lake.

"I used to bring you here, 9-Volt," said Mona.

"Really?" asked 9-Volt.

"Yes. The sun, the lake...I used to bring you to Diamond City Park."

"During sunsets?

"Yes, 9-Volt. We played with each other a lot. We made one big dragon kite together."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

9-Volt's starting to feel better.

"Would you like to sleep over at my house?" asked Mona.

"But my parents would disapprove," said 9-Volt while looking afraid.

"Don't worry about them anymore. I will help you with your homework."

"But-"

"9-Volt, I will talk to them. I am a better person than them. _I care about you._"

9-Volt then saw how brave Mona was. He saw her as confident and loving.

"I will stay at your house and forget about my parents!" said 9-Volt energetically.

"Great!" said Mona.

Mona continued carrying 9-Volt across the streets of Diamond City as night fell. She soon reached Mona Pizza when suddenly 9-Volt's stomach growled.

"You must be starved," said Mona. "Would you like to eat pizza when we get in?"  
"Sure..." said 9-Volt.

The two of them entered Mona Pizza.


	3. R and R

**Chapter 3: R and R**

**A/N: The Chapter Title R and R means Rest and Relaxation, not Read and Review, just to avoid confusion.  
**

Mona and 9-Volt saw only one person inside: Dr. Crygor.

"Hello!" said Dr. Crygor.  
"Hi, Dr. Crygor," said Mona.

"So...how's your little friend doing?"

"Not good."

"Of course I don't feel good, I feel miserable!" yelled 9-Volt.

"Calm down, 9-Volt," said Mona.

Mona placed 9-Volt on a chair. "Why is he miserable?" asked Dr. Crygor curiously. "School problems," said Mona. "Very awful school problems." "Oh dear...F grades? Detentions? Bullies?" wondered Dr. Crygor. "Something like that, yeah," said 9-Volt.

"We need to talk," said Dr. Crygor to Mona. "9-Volt should not be involved in this." She told 9-Volt to go to the kitchen while patting him on the shoulder, so 9-Volt went to the kitchen.

"So...how's Wario?" asked Dr. Crygor with a look of envy on his face.

"Hey, why are you unhappy whenever you talk about Wario?" asked Mona.

"You see, Mona, I only like my work but I HATE my boss."

"Why?"

"He only cares about money," said Dr. Crygor disapprovingly.

"But I love him. He's so ugly that he's attractive to me."

"UGH!"

"I love his garlic, his games, his clothes..."

"But I don't care! Wario is a criminal!"

"He is not! He makes good games! I make good games! You make good games! We all make good games because Wario helps us!"

"Think about it. Vain, evil, what else? Most of Wario's games are about himself!"

"But he loves me!"

9-Volt was listening to the whole conversation by opening the doors by a bit.

"Remember," said Dr. Crygor, "Wario may be doing something bad to you in secret."

"Wario is my one true love," said Mona.

"He cannot be! What if he, in secret, hated you?"

"I am the vice president of this company and nobody can stop me!"  
"But I am your _uncle_!"

9-Volt gasped.

"You may be my uncle, but I have more power than you!" said Mona angrily.

"Remember, Mona, _I_ have more power than you, even if you're the vice president," said Dr. Crygor.

"You are not the matchmaker!"

"I may not be, but I disapprove of Wario!"

Mona stomped away from Dr. Crygor into the kitchen.

"9-Volt," said Mona, "let's go to my house." "We are inside your place," said 9-Volt. "Not yet," whispered Mona.

Mona went to a cabinet, said her full name and the numbers 8-9-3, then the doors opened. Both of them saw stairs which they both climbed.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" screamed 9-Volt.

9-Volt looked at Mona's living room. It was big, had a beautiful and luxurious couch, and...

"YOU OWN RETRO GAMES TOO?" yelled 9-Volt. "ARE YOU A GAMING FAN LIKE ME?"

"Yes, 9-Volt," said Mona. "That was my one secret I wanted to conceal from all the other members, especially Wario. I wanted to tell you alone because I liked the fact that you still play retro games. It turned out that I wasn't the only one who was a retro gamer fan."

"Can I play them? Can I play them?"

"Sure, you may."

9-Volt started indulging himself into the retro games, and played one of his favorites, Super Mario Bros., when suddenly he paused.

"Mona, I must ask you something," said 9-Volt.

"What is it?" asked Mona quietly.

"Is Dr. Crygor really your uncle?"

"You heard our conversation, didn't you?"

"Yes."  
"Well, Dr. Crygor is really my uncle. When I was in front of all the other members I called Dr. Crygor by his name, or simply 'doctor.'"

"Interesting..."  
"I know. I wonder what happened to my parents."

"Your parents?"

"You see, 9-Volt, when I was just a baby, Dr. Crygor took good care of me and raised me. My parents were gone for some reason."

"That's sad."

"I know. But I love Dr. Crygor, despite the fact that I fought with him. Still, I shouldn't have argued about Wario. I should apologize to him tomorrow."

"Okay."

9-Volt felt tired and exhausted, so he turned off the console and went to Mona.

"Mona," said 9-Volt, "I have lots of homework! What do I do?"

"I know," said Mona, "but I will help you. But first you must sleep. Tomorrow's Saturday, so you don't have to worry."

"But I have to go to detention!"

"I'll talk to Ms. Sturky, so don't worry."

"She's very mean, so-"

"9-Volt, forget about her. Stay here tomorrow."

"But I don't want to be alone!" Suddenly, 9-Volt cried.

Mona went close to 9-Volt, and placed her arms around 9-Volt. 9-Volt suddenly stopped crying. He felt the warmth in his skin from the loving arms of a girl. The strong comfort was what he remembered the last time Mona babysat him. It was just like heaven.

9-Volt then stopped crying, but still worried about the conflict of being alone.

"9-Volt," said Mona calmly, "don't feel bad, be glad! This house is secret and nobody can find it!"

"But you'll go out of the frying pan into the fire," said 9-Volt doubtfully. "There may be a war! And-"

"9-Volt, nobody except me will ever find you inside. Remember that when I return I will take care of you..."

9-Volt felt something in his chest. Tears were flowing out of his eyes. He took off his helmet and shoes and placed them next to him. Then...

"I love you, Mona," said 9-Volt, and promptly fell asleep. Mona felt touched by the words 9-Volt said. It turned out that her love for him made 9-Volt feel better. Mona dressed up for bed, then went back to the couch where 9-Volt was sleeping. She placed a blanket over the two of them, then she smiled at the sleeping 9-Volt.

"You're a nice friend," said Mona while stroking him for one hour, before going to sleep.


	4. Ms Sturky

**Chapter 4: Ms. Sturky**

Ms. Sturky, 9-Volt's math teacher, was walking out of a weird shop with lots of weird items. She had red long hair, an eye patch, and red clothes. She walked across a street when a car nearly hit her. "EEK!" she yelled. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

Ms. Sturky walked past Kat and Ana's, Wario's, 9-Volt's, and Mona's houses. Dr. Crygor was watching her suspiciously.

Ms. Sturky soon reached Ashley's Mansion. She knocked on the door, and Red opened it.

"Hey, Amalee," said Red. "How was your day?"

"Hectic," said Ms. Sturky. She walked inside and saw Ashley brewing a potion.

"What are you brewing, Ashley?" asked Ms. Sturky.

"I am brewing a transparent potion that will kill any person that drinks it," said Ashley darkly.

"Good...good..."

"What did you get, mom?" asked Ashley.

"Loads of stuff," said her mom. "I even gave your least favorite person a year-long detention."

"Who? Mona?"

"No, it's 9-Volt. You hate retro games, right?"

"Yeah...I seriously hate that little kid."

"Well, good. I'll give it to him tomorrow during his detention...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Mona woke up and saw 9-Volt still sleeping. She smiled and hugged him for three seconds, then let go. She got a piece of paper from her desk, and wrote a note, saying:

_Good morning, 9-Volt!_

_I left to see your teacher, Ms. Sturky. Trust me, nobody will find my house. Only you, Dr. Crygor and I know of this place. I left a yummy cereal box on the table with a bowl if you want some. You can also play games if you want. I'll see you later, and I'll help you with your homework. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Mona_

Mona prepared a "Mona Cereal Box on the table along with milk, a bowl, and the utensils. Then she went downstairs to the kitchen, went to the restaurant, and saw Dr. Crygor sitting down with his hand resting on his hand.

Mona went closer to Dr. Crygor.

"Uncle," said Mona, "I'm really sorry for what happened last night." "But still," said Dr. Crygor. "I know you hate Wario and his games. But I can't tell if he's evil." "But he's greedy." "That's true. But I'm sorry, Dr. Crygor! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to be so mean to you!"

Dr. Crygor got up, thought about it, then smiled, stood up, and patted Mona on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, too. I wasn't supposed to be the matchmaker," said Dr. Crygor. "You can be with Wario. But I still notice something evil about him. What I was telling you was that you should be careful. There might be something suspicious about him."

Mona smiled and patted Dr. Crygor on the shoulder.

"So, where are you going today, my niece?" asked Dr. Crygor. "I'm going to talk to Ms. Sturky, 9-Volt's math teacher," said Mona. "Oh, that woman! Last night I saw her walking down the street carrying weird stuff!" "Yeah, and she gave 9-Volt a year-long detention!" "OH NO! THAT'S CRUEL!" "I know. Well, uncle, I have to go now. I'll see you later." "Bye, Mona."

Mona turned the sign of the door to "OPEN," then she hopped on her moped.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ms. Sturky was inside Diamond City Elementary School in her classroom. She was calling 9-Volt's house.

"Hello, 5-Volt!" said Ms. Sturky.

"Hi, Amalee."

"Where's 9-Volt? He's late!"

"Oh, he's not at my house."

"OF COURSE HE IS!"

"He is not. My husband and I-"

"HE MUST BE IN YOUR HOUSE! WHERE ELSE WOULD HE BE?"

"My husband and I don't know where 9-Volt is."

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Ms. Sturky hung up angrily.

"WHERE IS 9-VOLT?"

Mona had arrived at the school looking ready. She stepped inside and found the classroom with Ms. Sturky. She opened the door and saw her banging the table, which subsided.

"Mona," said Ms. Sturky. "We need to talk," said Mona. "WHERE IS 9-VOLT?" "I don't know. But let me talk to your first." Mona closed the door, and continued.

"You, Ms. Sturky, have been a very cruel teacher. You are not a real teacher, you hurt 9-Volt's feelings, and you are a monster. Only a real teacher would not hurt 9-Volt. How dare you do this to him! 9-Volt's just a little kid who's trying to learn everything! And yet you hurt him! You also hate video games, but you don't respect 9-Volt's opinion of the video games! Why are you doing this to 9-Volt? What did he ever do to you? Why didn't you punish Negativo in the first place? Negativo was trying to hurt 9-Volt! And yet you blame it on 9-Volt. 9-VOLT IS SO INNOCENT! YOU SHOULD NEVER HURT HIM! AND YOU'RE SO MEAN! Now leave 9-Volt alone."

Ms. Sturky felt touched by the words Mona said. She threw a banana at a wall and then walked out of the classroom furiously.

Mona returned to Mona Pizza and saw her customers eating pizza. Dr. Crygor smiled as Mona entered.

"So, did you stop Ms. Sturky?" asked Dr. Crygor. "Oh, yes. She was Ashley's mom." said Mona. "Well, we must be extra careful. Good job."

Dr. Crygor patted Mona on the shoulder, then Mona walked into the kitchen, and into her secret house.

As she ascended the stairs she saw 9-Volt playing F-Zero. 9-Volt paused, looked back and saw Mona.

"MONA!" yelled 9-Volt. He ran to Mona and hugged her.

"Don't worry," said Mona. "I'm here now." She hugged 9-Volt back.

At the couch...

"Ms. Sturky has been taught a lesson," said Mona. "She feels ashamed, so she'll stop giving detention to you." "That's so nice of you," said 9-Volt. "Yeah..."

After the conversation the two of them played F-Zero together, when suddenly 9-Volt remembered that he had homework to do. Mona helped 9-Volt finish the hard ones. It only took 1 hours and 14 minutes to finish the whole thing.


End file.
